1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for OS-firmware interface update recovery.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern personal computers, the system BIOS (Basic Input/Output System), a form of operating system-firmware interface, resides in nonvolatile EEPROM or flash memory. The BIOS is updated to add new functions, to provide new hardware support, or to fix known problems. Although flash updating the BIOS EEPROM, overwriting the older BIOS with a newer version, is a widely accepted method for BIOS updating, any un-expected interruption that occurs during the BIOS update process may cause the system to become disabled. Unexpected interruptions may come from sources such as power loss, bad or wrong code image, or signal quality. The conventional BIOS update recovery process usually involves a sequence of steps carried out by an end user. Such steps typically include disconnecting the power from the system, removing system from the rack, removing the mechanical cover, removing the adapter(s) to find a jumper on the board using the jumper on the board to boot up again from either an alternate BIOS image, or a Boot Block.